pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: Insurgence
Related Pages Plants vs. Zombies: Insurgence is an fanon game meant to explain the events that created the Plants, before Dave and Penny. This game shows the creation of the Plants that are seen in the rest of the PvZ franchise. The difference to other games is that this is made based on graphics from Game Boy Color (A console made by Nintendo), and is an exploratory RPG instead of a tower defense game. Story After a zombie invasion begins, research for a cure for the disease leads a scientist to experiment with plants for the cure. Unfortunately, a side effect of these experiments leads to the Plants coming alive and receiving strange abilities. When the scientist realizes what he has done, it is too late. The zombies attack the laboratory and the other plants are infected with the Zombie virus, turning them into dark versions of themselves. Luckily, one Peashooter was able to escape the attack; our protagonist, Peasley. Now he must escape from the laboratory and cure his fellow Plants, then undertake a search for the last remaining humans. Game Modes Adventure - An exciting adventure with Peasley Gameplay Battles Battles against Zombies will be one turn per side. However, Zombies have a small chance to attack again. You can have a team of up to six Plants. This includes the team commander, who can gain an alternate form and has the highest chance of being targeted. You will find zombies in groups of 6-12, with levels from 1-100 throughout the adventure. You will also find dark plants in groups of 1-6, depending on the rarity of the plants. When you fight with plants you have the option to cure them before the battle, however you then have to talk with the Plant to convince it to join your team. Finding a dark plant can lead to multiple different outcomes. These are: 1- You have to cure it and then convince it to join your team. 2- You have the option to cure it and it will offer to join your team. 3-Very rarely, a dark Plant will ask for mercy at low health, and offer to join your team. Items You can find items in boxes scattered throughout the game. Talk First the chances of recruiting a cured plant are 20% while those of a dark plant are 5% When you talk to a plant to recruit it, you will be asked 4 of the following questions: -Do you think I can be a good ally in your team? -What did you see in me when you wanted to recruit me? -Why do you want me to join you? -Can I join your team? - Will you weaken me if I don't join you? Dark Plants will also ask 4 of the following questions, and the second and fourth question will always be Why? -I can kill you? (your answer) -Why? - Why should I join you? (your answer) Why? You look like a warrior, I can join you? (your answer) Why? Your Answers -Yes -No -Because you look strong -Because I'm bad -I need you -Because i am going to kill you if you don't join to my team -Because you can't -A good plant After you answer the questions, the chances of being joined will go from 0% to 70% depending on the plant and how you answered. Negotiate While you negotiate, you can give any normal consumable object to a plant in quantities of 1 to 5. If the plant likes what you give it, it has an 80% chance of joining you. Otherwise, the plant has a 15% chance of joining you times the number of objects given. The plant can also ask you for items, with the most common being seeds. If you give a Plant what it requests the chances of it joining you are 99%. Mercy If a plant asks for mercy you can let it go, kill it, or let it join your team with a 100% chance. If a dark plant asks for mercy and you still attack it, future dark plants of that type will be more aggressive. If a cured plant asks for mercy and you still attack it, the next cured plant of that type will just attack you instead of just talking or negotiating. Attacks Critical Hits - Have a 1 in 7 chance of occurring, and do double damage. Places |Plants you can found: |} Zombies Items Gallery Pea vs BPea.png|A battle example Category:Games Category:RPGs